


Return to Karuizawa

by Angleterre97



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya just wants to relax after a stressful day of sight-seeing with his fellow club members...but the twins are bored. <br/>(Kyouya x Twins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Karuizawa

Kyouya was having a long day. The Ouran Host Club had decided yet again to spend their break from school at the Inn run by a friend of Haruhi's father, Ranka. The day had begun with no one being able to decide where to go on their sight seeing adventure (So decided on by Tamaki) and was ending now with dinner. The day had achieved nothing save of giving him a horrible migraine. Dinner was no exception, it was going something like this...

"Haruhi, wont you please just wear this tomorrow, for me?" Tamaki held up a medium length lavender dress with small ruffles. "Your dad would like it."

"No, sorry senpai, but no chance."

"Haruhi!" He shifted his gaze across the table.

"Takeshi, we're out of cake!"

"Mitsukuni, you'll get a stomach ache."

"Will not!" And finally he scanned around to the twins who had been oddly quiet during the whole meal. He noticed them flash a glance at him, then between each before they both stood in unison.

"We're going to bed." Kaoru said as he pushed his chair in.

"What?" Haruhi asked, noticing the food they had barley touched.

"Yeah, you guys are boring." Hikaru replied, pushing his own chair in. They both turned with out looking back and stalked up the stairs. He saw Tamaki scrunch his nose up.

"Shady twins..." he murmured before going back to his attempt on Haruhi's choice of clothing.

/OOO/

"Good night Kyouya!" The ever enthusiastic Tamaki called from down the hall. They had all decided to retire for the night after they had found that the cake they had planned for desert was already gone (Thanks to a certain short, blonde 3rd year). "Night, idiot." He murmured as he opened the door to his room. He had noticed the first time they had stayed there that the doors had no locks, it still bugged him a bit. As he heard the mechanism behind him click shut he reached his arms above his head and stretched. Why was he associated with these people? He stalked over to his bag and grabbed his laptop out and placed it in the middle of the mattress. At least he would be able to keep up on stuff. Closing the blinds and flicking on the bed side lamp he rid himself of the shirt and jeans he had worn that day. He assumed the only reason he would have to leave now would be if one of the club members did something stupid, which still could very well happen. As he settled himself in a sitting position in front of his computer screen he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples trying to rid himself of the days stupidity...

"What the!" He screeched as he felt someone come up behind him on his pillows and replace his glasses with a blindfold. He tried to thrash his arms in protest but found that who ever his captor was had his arms wrapped around his own. He could feel that they were shirtless like himself. He next tried his legs but soon felt a weight there as well, and not the weight of his laptop. He gasped in horror that he was being attacked by two unknown assailants. The one positioned behind him began to blow on his ear earning a squeak and then a growl from the usually cool tempered young man.

"Geez senpai, you squirm a lot." Said a familiar voice in front of him as the other was now nibbling his earlobe. In his terrified state though, he couldn't put a face to the voice. "You're all stressed out, you need to loosen up a bit." As he heard this a hand had moved from where he could feel it on his thigh to palm his member through his boxer shorts. He gave a low moan and quickly bit his lip. This could not be happening to him. "Hey now," he heard from the mouth near his ear. "That's no fun." And before he could respond teeth were sinking into the sensitive skin between his neck and right shoulder earning another, louder moan. Hearing the man on top of him, handling his now more erect member giggle a bit and, he assumed, smirk. He gasped as his shorts were suddenly ripped down and away from his body.

"What the-" He felt an arm dart from behind him and shove...something into his mouth.

"Suck." The voice behind him instructed. Now realizing that they were fingers he shook his head violently. This could not be happening! He was blind, restrained, his erection was out in the cold, open air, and he had a strangers fingers inside of his mouth. Could this get worse?

"AHHH!" He tried to scream through the fingers as his cock was suddenly being licked up and down slowly and then taken into his forward captor's mouth. His body shivered as he felt the man's head bob up and down and suck and lick and oh God how it felt so...so...

"Suck." The voice behind him said again and without even thinking of it, did so. His body wiggle in fear and shock and pleasure as his cock received unbelievable amounts of attention by an ever so skilled mouth. He gasped and moaned, no longer really registering what swirled around him until he suddenly lurched forward. The lips on his erection were removed momentarily.

"Are you ready?"

"What?" If his eyes had not been blindfolded his attackers could have seen the lust they had placed their. He felt a hand run through his hair and assumed his assault was over for now until he felt a finger press into him from behind. He clenched his eyes shut at the pain and nearly didn't register his member being pumped again, this time by a hand. Soon another finger was added, then another. The three appendages scissored him, loosening the tight ring of muscles in his hole. As the fingers were removed he sighed a bit and focused again on the hand job he was getting until something bigger and warmer penetrated him. His eyes clenched again as the pain eased into pure pleasure. The hand on his cock was replaced again with a mouth and the sensation of getting fucked and sucked off at the same time, blind and restrained, was an overload of ecstasy to his senses. As the man behind him began to move back and forth with fluid thrusts the mouth around his shaft began to move with them in time. Before he knew it the movements were getting faster and faster and harder and the pressure was building with in him. Soon he was bucking his hips to meet the ecstatic, rhythmic actions.

"AH..ahh! I'm gonna...gonna..." With a final thrust right into his spot, his prostate and a deep-throated slurp up and down his hardened member, audible to his ears ,Kyouya threw his head back with a violent scream as he released his seed into the mouth around him, riding out his orgasm. A few more thrust and a loud grunt later he felt the man behind him cum as well. As the others shaft was removed from his shaking frame a few moments later, with only pants and labored breath being heard, the piece of cloth was finally removed from his face.

"Hikaru, you have cum all over your lips." The one red head leaned down and lick it off of the others face slowly. They locked lips and he could see thew swirl their tongues together.

"Yeah, well you're one to talk kaoru," He said breaking their embrace. "You're all sweaty." And proceeded to lick the others chest up and down.

The linked hands as they finally turned to look at their disheveled vice-president and smirked.

"Enjoy?" They asked in unison. Kyouya could only stutter as his face became beat red from both anger and mortification. And just pure exhaustion.

They both laughed a bit as they casually snaked out of the room. "Night." They said, clicking he door shut, leaving the poor 2nd year Ouran Academy gaping dumbfound at the ceiling.

The next day

"OOMPH!" Tamaki woke to the sound of a loud thud. He stuck his head out the door and saw that everyone else had heard it as well. The six of them stalked up to the door of where they had heard it from and the tall blonde slowly opened the door to find his closest friend in a mess of covers on the floor. At some point he had managed to return to his boxer shorts.

"Kyou-Chan, are you ok?" Hunny asked, concerned. The young man growled as Tamaki helped him up and nearly buckled over with the pain that shot through his back side. His head whipped up when he heard distinct laughter and glared at, how did that idiot put it, those shady twins.

"Kyouya?"

"Huh?" He winced as he was sat back down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" He took a moment to think. He usually had an answer for everything, but never had he thought he would have to deal with this. Instantly he faked a cough and replied that he felt horrible and dizzy and would be staying in bed that day (Cause there was no chance he was walking very far very fast). His friends wished him well and told him that if he needed something just to call. The last ones out of the room were those damn red-headed twins. They smiled and blew him a kiss, receiving a slew of curses in return.

FIN


End file.
